Pokémon: Los Tres Hermanos
by JesusDk
Summary: Está es una historia que ocurrió un par de años antes de que Ash obtuviera su Primer Pokémon, cuenta las vidas de tres jóvenes, casi hermanos, que ahora se convierten en entrenadores, su historia continuara hasta el presente, contando las aventuras de estos tres jóvenes
1. Pokémon: Los Tres Hermanos Prólogo

Pokémon: Los tres hermanos

Prólogo:

(Bueno, hola nuevamente, ahora les vengo con un Fanfic en el que me incluyo yo y a dos amigos, este Fic originalmente iba a estar a cargo de Luiszzzz pero él está haciendo otros Fics, por lo cual le pedí que me diera su permiso para que esto estuviera a mi cargo [Hay cierta cosa de Luiszzzz en la que no confío .-.]. Pero bueno, nuevo fic, en cuanto termine de leer el manga de Pokémon en el que aparecen rojo y hoja, hare un fic sobre ellos, también había una cosa egoísta por cierta cosa en este fic pero me iban a regañar sí lo hacía, se los mencionare y el por qué no lo puse, bueno, sin más empecemos) Ahora nuestra historia inicia con tres amigos, casi hermanos, tres jóvenes cuya fecha de nacimiento coincide en un solo día, jóvenes que ahora iniciaran su viaje Pokémon

P.D: Si, Ash va a aparecer pero primero tengo que terminar los juegos de Pokémon (Hasta XY si se puede) para saber todos los Pokémon para dar más calidad a la historia ¿Por qué no ver el anime? Que flojera :C XD


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿A quién elijes?

Capítulo 1: ¿A quién elijes?

Son alrededor de las once de la noche, nuestra historia inicia en Pueblo Paleta, tres pequeños provenientes de Pueblo Verde, de nombres Kai, Egao e Inku, se encuentran en la casa del padre de Kai emocionados por el hecho de que mañana es el décimo cumpleaños de los tres, todos se encuentran saltando en la cama felices por esto

-¡Al fin! ¡Mañana es el día! – Dijo Kai mientras saltaba de la cama y luego caminaba hasta un poster de los tres Pokémon iniciales que recibirían mañana

-¡Lo sé! No puedo creer que finalmente llego el día, mañana tendremos nuestro primer Pokémon – Dijo Inku mientras guardaba una libreta pequeña en el bolsillo derecho de su sudadera

-Oigan ¿Ya pensaron en quien van a escoger? – Dijo Egao mientras estiraba sus piernas por la pared

-Claro que sí, yo voy a elegir a Mudkip – Dijo Kai mientras lanzaba al aire un peluche de Mudkip que su madre le regalo

-Entonces yo te voy a vencer tan pronto como obtenga el mío entonces, yo tendré a Treecko – Dijo Egao sonriendo mientras señalaba a Kai

-No, no lo harás Egao, si tu debilitas al Mudkip de Kai, yo le voy a prender fuego a la cola de tu Treecko con mi Torchic – Dijo Inku mientras tomaba un llavero de un muñeco de Torchic

-Vamos, no seas así, sabes que era broma Inku

Entonces la madre de Kai entro a el cuarto esperando encontrar a los tres durmiendo para estar listos mañana, fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con los tres apuntándole al otro

-¡Niños! Pensé que ya se iban a dormir, mañana es un día importante

-Pero… ¡Mamá!

-Sin peros, se pasaron desde que tienen memoria esperando este día, ahora está aquí, pero si no duermen, puede que lleguen tarde por quedarse dormidos de más, métanse a sus camas y vallan a dormir

Los tres niños accedieron y se metieron en las sábanas, su madre apagó la luz sonriendo esperando que ya se fueran a dormir, pero Kai le hablo mientras abrazaba a su Mudkip

-Oye mamá ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, dime cielo

-¿Por qué el Prof. Oak tiene a tres Pokémon de otra región? No es que no me guste la idea pero pensé que los iniciales eran un Charmander, un Bulbasaur y un Squirtle

-Bueno, un amigo del Profesor le hizo un pequeño favor, le mando a estos tres nuevos para emocionar más a los niños

-Bueno, no voy a decir que no quería ese Charmancher, pero bueno, gracias mamá, dulces sueños

-Que descanses cariño

Entonces la madre beso la frente de Kai y salió de la habitación, Kai quedo dormido mientras abrazaba el peluche de Mudkip. A la mañana siguiente, Egao e Inku estaban despertando a las ocho de la mañana, al ver la hora se alteraron puesto que no tenían mucho tiempo para desayunar y vestirse si querían llegar a tiempo, más sin embargo mientras bajaban a la sala con su ropa en el brazo, se encontraron con Kai terminando de desayunar, del lado de Inku había Ramen, Pokys y un sándwich, del lado de Egao habían dos panes y una dona, ambos se sorprendieron y corrieron a la mesa mientras Kai terminaba su dona y luego se ponía una galleta en la boca

-Wow ¡Kai, tu mamá es genial! Que rico, vamos a comer – Dijo Egao mientras se sentaba y mordía un pan

-Bueno, en realidad todo esto lo cocine yo hace una hora, un buen desayuno para un largo día, los espero en el patio de enfrente, me tome las molestias de bajar sus mochilas, así que solo guarden lo que necesiten y vámonos

-Está bien, gracias Kai ¡Egao! Se te olvido decir Itadakimas

-¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Itadakimas – Dijo Egao mientras juntaba sus manos – Por cierto ¿Por qué decimos eso?

-Es gracias por la comida, vaya que olvidas rápido

-Ya, ya, no peleen, vamos, apúrense – Dijo Kai mientras se metía al baño para cambiarse de ropa

Entonces Egao e Inku se apresuraron a comer dejaron sus platos en el lavaplatos mientras Kai salía del baño cambiado, ahora tenía puestos unos tenis azules con llamas rojas a los lados, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con algunos bordes blancos, las rodillas desgarradas y un suéter blanco con capucha, guantes rojos con unas pocas llamas azules en los mismos y una mochila de costado con una correa azul y la mochila de color negro, por ultimo solo se puso un collar con una espada, de cabello azul y con unos audífonos casco blancos en su cuello y salió de su casa

-Vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde amigos

-Claro, ya vamos, espera ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Fue a visitar a mis abuelos, escondió nuestros regalos ahí, cuando volvamos con nuestros Pokémon, ella nos dará los regalos

-Bien, entonces vámonos

Entonces Egao salió con Inku, Egao usando un suéter negro con un Charizard en el pecho, con capucha roja y la cintura roja, con cabello negro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una cadena en el costado derecho, tenis blanco con azul y una mochila normal con un llavero de Pichu. Inku con cabello blanco, una chamarra verde jade con un collar de Pichu, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una libreta pequeña colgando de una de las mangas del abrigo verde del chico, con una mochila negra y azul

-Rápido, vamos

Los tres corrieron hasta el laboratorio del profesor Oak, prácticamente derrapando hasta la puerta del laboratorio del mismo

-¡Profesor Oak! – Dijeron los tres mientras abrían la puerta del laboratorio

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Listos para elegir su primero Pokémon? – Dijo el Prof. Oak mientras se daba media vuelta para verlos

-¡Seguro! – Dijo Kai mientras cruzaba los brazos sonriendo

-¡Desde hace años! – Dijo Egao con un gran resplandor en los ojos

-Lo he deseado toda la vida – Dijo Inku sonriendo

-Bien, entonces vengan por aquí por favor

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia una mesa, en esta estaban los tres Pokémon, los pequeños en cuanto vieron las Pokeballs, corrieron a la mesa sonriendo

-¡Oigan, tranquilos! Jaja – Dijo el Profesor Oak mientras se reía y caminaba a la mesa

-Perdónenos, pero estamos muy emocionados – Dijeron los tres mientras tomaban las Pokeballs

-Ya lo note, bien – Dijo el Prof. Oak mientras sacaba a los tres Pokémon – Elijan

Cada quien tomo al Pokémon que dijeron la noche anterior, Egao a Treecko, Kai a Mudkip e Inku a Torchic

-Gracias Prof. Oak

-Bueno, no se les olviden estas cosas – Dijo el Profesor Oak mientras señalaba tres PokéDex y quince Pokeballs

-Cierto – Dijo Kai mientras él y sus amigos tomaban las tres cosas y el Profesor les daba un mapa a cada uno y las Pokeballs de Torchic, Mudkip y Treeecko

-Por favor, tomen a todos los Pokémon que puedan en su camino, les recomiendo mirar en los alrededores antes de partir, gente decía que había un Charmander negro cerca

-¿Un Charmander negro? – Dijo Egao mientras Treecko se sentaba en el hombro del mismo

-Esto… si no me equivoco… un Charmander negro es un variocolor – Dijo Kai mientras abrazaba el estómago de Mudkip

-Pues entonces a buscarlo

Los tres amigos salieron y se despidieron del Profesor Oak mientras sonreían y guardaban las Pokeballs, una vez afuera, comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, no lograron encontrar nada, pasaron dos horas intentando encontrar el Charmander negro

-Ya me canse, vamos a parar un segundo por favor – Dijo Inku mientras se sentaba en el suelo y Torchic le picoteaba la pierna

-Que rápido te cansas, pero si, no hemos encontrado nada, llevamos mucho tiempo ¿Realmente existirá ese Charmander? – Dijo Egao mientras le daba la mano a Treecko

-Vamos, no se rindan tan fácilmente – Dijo Kai mientras abrazaba a Mudkip

-Está bien, vamos a seguir

Entonces siguieron buscando por alrededor de una hora, cansados se sentaron un momento

-Creó que no existe, vámonos, perdimos tiempo aquí, nuestros Pokémon solo han subido un poco de nivel, vámonos – Dijo Kai mientras se levantaba

Entonces los tres estaban dispuestos a marcharse, empezaron a caminar, pero Treecko los detuvo

-Char…

Dijo un Charmander a la distancia, Treecko les señalo el Charmander, los tres se quedaron asombrados, lentamente se acercaron al Charmander, pero este se espantó y comenzó a correr, este luego tropezó con una raíz y se escondió en un árbol, Inku llego y le extendió su mano sonriendo

-Ven, no seas tímido

-¡Mudkip usa-¡ - Dijo Kai mientras soltaba a Mudkip y le apuntaba al Charmeleon

-¡No, Kai! Está herido – Dijo Inku mientras este abrazaba a Charmeleon

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Egao mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y Treecko tomaba la rama de un árbol

-Este no es un Charmander variocolor, está cubierto de carbón

-Bueno, oye, tu compraste una Super poción hace mucho ¿No? – Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a Inku con su Mudkip

-Sí, ojala y funcione – Dijo Inku mientras le daba una Super poción a Charmander y lo limpiaba

-Dámelo, quizá este hambriento – Dijo Kai mientras sacaba un par de cosas de su mochila para hacerle comida al Charmander

-Supongo que te tardaras quince minutos cuando mucho en crear la comida para Charmander ¿Mientras tanto Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Inku y yo podemos jugar con Charmander?

-Está bien, les avisare cuando termine

Entonces los seis empezaron a jugar, Charmander se hizo amigo de los tres Pokémons iniciales de los tres amigos y de los tres entrenadores, Kai les dio su comida y acaricio a Charmander mientras este comía, cuando se sintió mejor, Torchic convenció a Charmander de venir con ellos, que ellos lo protegerían, este accedió pero se creó una pequeña pelea por ver quien lo atrapaba

-Yo lo pido, yo jugué con él por más tiempo

-Yo lo cure, lo debería de tener yo

-Yo le di de comer ¿Por qué no yo?

Hicieron piedra papel o tijera por cinco minutos, en cada ronda empataban, mientras tanto los cuatro Pokémon jugaban en un árbol

-¡Olvídenlo, lo atrapare y listo! – Dijeron los tres mientras le lanzaban una Pokéball cada quien a Charmander, este feliz de que alguien sería su amigo y lo cuidaría, las Pokéball chocaron entre sí, se iluminaron por un segundo y luego se juntaron en una Honorball que golpeo a Charmander y lo atrapo, todos se quedaron impactados por esto y sacaron al Charmander

-Entonces… ¿De quién es? – Dijo Egao mientras él y Treecko se rascaban las cabezas

-Bueno, veamos, obedece las órdenes de su amo ¿No? Charmander usa placaje con ese árbol – Dijo Kai mientras Mudkip se sentaba en el pie del mismo

Charmander hizo lo que le pidió Kai, pero sin embargo luego probaron Egao e Inku, el Charmander obedeció, confundiendo a los tres

-¿Entonces nos pertenece a los tres? – Dijo Egao mientras tomaba a Treecko

-Creo que sí, ya veremos cómo nos organizamos – Dijo Inku mientras ponía a Torchic en su cabeza

En eso sonó el celular de Kai, era un mensaje de su madre, diciendo que ella ya se encontraba en casa con los regalos de los tres pequeños

-¡Chicos, vamos! Mi madre ya tiene nuestros regalos

-¡WOOOOOHOOOO! ¡Regalos! Charmander, regresa – Dijo Inku mientras guardaba a Charmander

Entonces los tres corrieron a su casa sonriendo mientras sus compañeros corrían al lado de sus entrenadores

Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora, ahora si voy a seguir por el orden que dije XD (Finnceline, Ash y May, Minecraft Awakening)

Explicación para Luiszzzz:

Kai – Yo

Egao (Sonrisa en Japonés) – Diego

Inku (Tinta en Japonés) – Luiszzzz


	3. Capitulo 2: Los destinos fijos

Capítulo 2: Los destinos fijos

Luego de que los tres corrieron a su casa, se encontraron con su madre con tres cajas de regalos, la de Kai pequeña, la de Inku un poco grande y la de Egao en una caja del mismo tamaño que la de Inku

-Bien pequeños, Inku, tus padres ya te mandaron ese regalo, al igual que a ti Egao, Kai, tu abuelo te mando eso, todavía falta el mío, ábranlos cuando quieran – Dijo la madre de Kai sonriendo

-Gracias, pero creó que hablo por los tres cuando digo que ya lo estamos abriendo – Dijo Inku mientras rompia la tapa de su caja para abrirla al igual que sus otros dos amigos

Ambos (Egao e Inku) abrieron las cajas, se encontraron con dos Pichus comiendo un par de Pokécubos

-¡WOW! ¡UN PICHU! – Gritaron los dos mientras abrazaban a sus Pichus y luego los lanzaban en el aire jugando con ellos mientras estos también reían

-Jeje, se nota que les gustan, bueno ¿Te gusto tu regalo Kai? – Pregunto la madre de Kai mientras se acercaba a él

-Bueno, creó que sí, aunque no se bien que es esto – Dijo Kai mientras sostenía una Pokéball morada

-Tú abuelo me dijo que se llama Master Ball, es la primera en ser producida oficialmente, es imposible que falles una captura con ella, pero dijo que no la utilices con un Pokémon normal, úsalo con el más raro que te encuentres

-Bien, entonces creó que adoro este regalo, gracias abuelo ¿Cuál es el tuyo mamá? Perdón, soné interesado – Dijo Kai mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada al mismo tiempo que baja sus manos accidentalmente sacando a Mudkip

-Está bien mi niño, toma, mira – Dijo la madre de Kai mientras tomaba una caja aún más grande que las de Egao e Inku

-¡WOW! ¿Qué cosa abra dentro? – Dijo Egao mientras él e Inku se acercaban abrazando a sus Pichu y Mudkip se subía al hombro de Kai

-Vamos a ver – Dijo Kai sonriendo mientras abría la caja

-Zagoon – Dijo un Zigzagoon sonriendo que estaba esperando a que abrieran la caja para poder salir con Kai

-Wow, que bonito, un Zigzagoon ¿De dónde lo sacaste mamá? – Pregunto Kai mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Zigzagoon

-Tu padre me lo mando desde Pueblo Verdegal en Hoenn, este pequeño acaba de nacer, el Zigzagoon de quien nació es mío, espero que te haya gustado

-Me encanta, es muy lindo, muchas gracias – Dijo Kai mientras tomaba al Zigzagoon en sus brazos

-Mud, Mud – Dijo Mudkip sonriendo mientras se acercaba al Zigzagoon

-Zagoon, Zagoon – Dijo Zigzagoon mientras se sentaba en los brazos de Kai

-Bueno, parece que se llevan bien, bueno, creó que… es momento de que vayan a su viaje chicos – Dijo la madre de Kai mientras lloraba levemente

-Oye Egao, vamos afuera un momento – Dijo Inku con la mirada baja mientras él y Egao salían de la casa con sus dos Pichu

Luego de diez minutos, Kai finalmente se les unió con sus ojos un poco rojos, los tres comenzaron a caminar por un largo rato, llegando a una zona de hierba alta

-Los tres deberíamos dividirnos y comenzar a capturar a los Pokémon que encontremos

-Buena idea, así completaremos la Pokédex más rápido

Los tres se dividieron y comenzaron a capturar a los Pokémon que encontraban, uno de cada especie para no dejar al lugar solo, una hora más tarde, se unieron en un pequeño árbol, sacando a los Pokémon que lograron capturar, Inku ahora contaba con un Pidgey y un Weedle, Egao buscando solo Pokémon fuertes, solo consiguió atrapar a un Pidgey, mientras que Kai tenía un Pidgey y un Butterfree que evoluciono después de que Kai entrenara a un Caterpie

-Jaja, mira, todos tenemos un Pidgey, pero el mío es más fuerte, y Kai solo tiene un bicho extra – Dijo Egao mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Pichu

-¿A si? Butterfree, somnífero – Dijo Kai mientras Butterfree dormía a Egao y sus Pokémon con un ataque de somnífero

-Genial, ahora lo vamos a tener que arrastrar hasta Ciudad Verde

-Oye, él empezó

-Cállate y toma su pie derecho

Ambos arrastraron a su amigo hasta la montaña luna, media hora más tarde este despertó, más sin embargo ahora sus amigos tenían sus Pokémon diferentes, Inku tenía un Beedrill, un Pidgeotto, un Jigglypuff, un Onix y un Combusken y Kai tenía a su Butterfree, un Pidgeotto, un Geodude, su Zigzagoon y su Marshtomp

-¡MALDICIÓN, ENTRENARON SIN MÍ!

-¿Qué esperabas? Era aburrido sentarnos a esperar que despertaras, a por cierto, mira lo que Kai ya tiene – Dijo Inku mientras alimentaba a Onix

Kai sonrío y comenzó a jugar con una Ultraball y un Revivir en una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de su Zigzagoon

-¡Malditos! ¡Ya verán tendré mejores que ustedes! – Dijo Egao antes de entrar a la cueva corriendo

-¿Le decimos de los Rocket y los fósiles?

-Nah, deja que se divierta, vamos al siguiente pueblo, además de que escuche que en Ciudad Carmín va a haber un proyecto llamado Santa Anne

Mientras Egao seguía capturando a Pokémons en la cueva, Inku y Kai se movieron afuera de la misma y se quedaron esperando a Egao, cuando todos estaban nuevamente unidos, se marcharon al barco Santa Anne, mientras que Inku y Egao le daban un collar con una piedra a sus Pichus

-¿Y eso?

-Me parece que se llaman piedras eternas, una niña en un Centró Pokémon nos las dio, aunque me agraden las evoluciones de este pequeño, prefiero que se quede así, además de que sigue en muy bajo nivel por miedo a que evolucione

-Ya veo, bien, entonces tomen esto mientras ellos alcanzan un buen nivel

Kai les entregó dos cascos extraños a los cuales llamo Repartir Exp. Pero sin embargo una tormenta se desato, obligando a todos meterse al barco Santa Anne

-Bien, escuchen, sean todos bienvenidos a este proyecto que hemos creado en Ciudad Carmín, como podrán ver, hemos preparado un festín para todos ustedes, no sean tímidos, tenemos a veinte chefs cocinando más por la cantidad de gente que tenemos hoy, en cinco minutos zarparemos, será un viaje de prueba, espero lo disfruten

-¡Wuju, comida! – Grito Inku antes de lanzarse a un montón de comida que había creado

-Bien, supongo que están hambrientos, todos, salgan – Dijo Kai antes de sacar a sus Pokémon e impulsar a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo

Todos comieron mientras que Egao hablaba con una chica de pelo azul, quien antes había visto en un gimnasio, Kai se encontraba dando vueltas al barco, maravillado de ver tantos Pokémon a su alrededor e Inku comía sin detenerse, sin embargo de la nada llego un Munchlax con quien comenzó una competencia sin darse cuenta, una hora después de que el barco zarpó, se escuchó un estruendo y algo chocando con una pared del barco, Kai se encontraba mirando por una ventana mientras cuidaba de sus Pokémon durmientes, sin embargo, los despertó lo más rápido posible al ver una ola gigante acercándose, corrió a avisarle a los demás antes de que se cortara la luz y el barco se inclinara

-¡Chicos, rápido saquen a todos de aquí, una tormenta enorme está ocurriendo afuera!

-¿E-En serio? Bueno… solo un bocado más y los ayudare

-¡Inku!

-¡Está bien, está bien! Onix ve, Onix, usa – Dijo Inku antes de que el suelo temblara bajo él

-¡Idiota, él es demasiado pesado y además es débil con el agua

-¡SE ME OLVIDO! – Grito Inku mientras caía por el peso de Onix y Munchlax se lanzaba con él

-¡INKU!

-Él es fuerte, estará bien, vamos, saca a todos

-Bien, ven por aquí – Dijo Egao antes de tomar a la chica de cabello azul

-Bien, Marshtomp sal – Dijo Kai mientras sacaba a aquel Pokémon – Vamos afuera a intentar mantener firme el barco

Kai salió del barco y comenzó a dar vueltas en él sobre Marshtomp, lanzando ataques de agua a las olas que se acercaban, hasta que en un descuido una ola lo tomo por sorpresa, dejándolo inconsciente, el barco se hundió, Egao había logrado escapar con los demás, Inku flotaba en el océano con Onix llevándolo con ayuda de los demás y un Lapras, y Kai viajaba sobre la espalda de Marshtomp, al final del día, los tres se encontraban en lugares diferentes, Inku se encontraba en una cueva en Kanto, Egao en Hoenn y Kai en un bosque en Sinnoh, el primero en despertar fue Inku, su ropa se encontraba mojada, temblaba de frío mientras se arrastraba por la cueva hacia sus Pokémon heridos por tanto nadar, sin embargo Geodudes, Jigglypuffs, Pidgeots, Tauros y otros Pokémon le hicieron un circulo de calor para hacer que se recuperara

-G-Gracias… - Dijo Inku antes de caer dormido en la cabeza de Onix

Munchlax entonces llego y abrazo a Inku, mientras tanto, en Hoenn Egao se encontraba capturando a Pokémons y entrenándolos, cuidando de todos ellos

-Tengo… tenemos que ser fuertes… no quiero… perder a nadie más… - Dijo Egao antes de caer al piso por entrenar tanto con sus Pokémon

Y por último, en Sinnoh se encontraba Kai, con un pequeño Pokémon acariciando su pierna y con su Zigzagoon intentando servirle de abrigo mientras Marshtomp lanzaba chorros de agua a los árboles para tirar fruta, aquel Pokémon en la pierna de Kai era un Turtwig, quien había misto al Marshtomp de Kai traerlo en su espalda, y al ver que su Pokémon deseaba ayudarlo, Turtwig deseó servirle, Kai desvió la mirada a un lago cercano y sonrío al ver un portal abrirse y un Pokémon salir de él, Dialga, que deseaba descansar en un lugar cómodo fuera de su dimensión

-G-Genial – Dijo Kai antes de quedar dormido abrazando a Turtwig

Todos durmieron aquella noche, ese día se había convertido en el inicio de sus objetivos


	4. Capitulo 3: Cinco años después

Capítulo 3: Cinco años después

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel fatídico día, ninguno de los tres ha olvidado a sus amigos y se han dedicado a buscarlos, hasta encontrarse en la región de Teselia, más sin embargo no saben que sus amigos se encuentran allí

-Oye Comfy ¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo Kai mientras caminaba al lado de un Linoone luego de entrenar

Aquel Linoone sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, se trataba de aquel Zigzagoon que Kai recibió en su décimo cumpleaños, ahora Kai usaba una capa con capucha que cubre su espalda y su hombro izquierdo, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una sudadera roja

-Bien, vamos a comer, solo no tomes nada igual que la última vez por favor amigo

El Linoone se rió y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras, ambos miraron felices hacia enfrente y continuaron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un restaurante

-Bien, vamos a comer, solo hazlo rápido por favor, no quiero que ella se enoje o se asuste por llegar tarde como la última vez

Comenzaron a comer, por educación Kai se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su cabello azul que ahora tenía unas pequeñas partes negras, saco a sus demás Pokémon, un Torterra, su Linoone llamado Comfy, un Swampert y un Tyranturm, todos comían felices, pero sin embargo cuando Kai termino de comer, se encontró con un grupo de personas alrededor de alguien, incluso algunos chefs se encontraban ahí, entonces recordó que el lugar era un Buffet, se acercó a aquellas personas y se dio una agradable sorpresa, aquellos sujetos se encontraban rodeando a Inku, Snorlax y Victini, estos tres reían mientras comían sin detenerse, Kai al ver esto simplemente empujo a todos hasta llegar a su amigo y golpear la mesa

-¡INKU!

-¿Eh? ¿Kai?

Luego de terminar de comer, los chicos salieron del lugar, dejando un centenar de platos que usaron para comer, Inku rodaba a Snorlax mientras Victini devoraba un pastel y el Torterra de Kai caminaba con Kai sobre él y Linoone de cabeza colgando de la rama del árbol en la espalda de Torterra y comiendo una manzana, habían hablado poco anteriormente, pero sin embargo aún no se explicaban como obtuvieron a sus demás Pokémon

-¿Cómo obtuviste a tu Torterra? – Pregunto Inku un poco cansado mientras rodaba a Snorlax

-Ah ¿Hablas de Santium? Luego del accidente de ese barco, llegue a Sinnoh, entonces Santium era un pequeño Turtwig y se encariño conmigo

-Ya veo ¿Y qué hay de Tyrantrum?

-Encontré su fósil en una cueva, lo reviví y lo cuide por un largo tiempo ¿Tu como conseguiste a los tuyos?

-Bueno, Snorlax me acompaño luego del barco, me encontré a Victini en un buffet y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos por la comida, en Kanto me encontré un Oddish y lo perseguí por un largo rato hasta que lo logré capturar, Pichu sigue igual, en la Montaña Moon me encontré a un Onix que me salvo de los Rocket y mi Omanyte lo saque del fósil que se encontraba en la misma cueva, bueno, mi turno ¿Por qué tu grupo no está completo?

-Bueno, eso es simple, uno de mis Pokémon faltantes es Charizard, si no mal recuerdo Egao se lo quedo y le he guardado ese lugar en mi equipo y el otro espacio en mi equipo es por el hecho de que ese Pokémon se encuentra en otra dimensión – Dijo feliz Kai antes de que llegaran a la casa de Kai

-Bien, la última pregunta ¿Sigues siendo un entrenador común? Aunque por el hecho de que tus Pokémon son de tipos diferentes, no creó que seas un líder de gimnasio

-Brillante deducción, no, no soy un entrenador común, ahora soy conocido como entrenador legendario

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que es? – Pregunto Inku mientras despertaba a Snorlax

-Entrenadores con Pokémon de alto nivel y en ocasiones con Pokémon legendario, aunque creó que soy el segundo en existir, o el primero, dependiendo en que momento atrapaste a Victini ¿Y tú? – Dijo Kai mientras alimentaba a Santium con una galleta

-Hace un año y yo ahora soy un Pokéguarda, supongo que ya sabrás que es – Dijo Inku mientras Snorlax se levantaba detrás de él

-Si pero ¿Por qué? Tú no parecías alguien que se fuese a convertir en un Pokéguarda

-Pues veras, en la noche de la tormenta, me quede en una cueva y un grupo de Pokémon me ayudaron a no pasar frío, incluso me dieron algo de comida – Dijo Inku mientras regresaba a Snorlax a su Pokéball

-Ya veo, pues bien, me alegro de que ahora los proteges – Dijo Kai mientras regresaba a Santium a su Pokéball y luego entraba a su casa con Inku

-Sí, oye, mis Pokémon no disfrutan mucho estar en sus Pokéballs y yo me siento mal sin ellos ¿Te molesta si los saco? – Pregunto Inku mientras se quitaba una pulsera en la que se encontraban todas sus Pokéball

¡IDIOTA, NO ME IMPORTA PERO NO LO HAGAS AQUÍ! ¡MI CASA ES PEQUEÑA Y LA HARAS PEDAZOS! – Grito Kai preocupado mientras detenía la mano de Inku

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces dónde?

Kai guio a Inku a un invernadero gigante oculto dentro de una montaña tras de su casa, en aquel invernadero, se encontraba un jardín enorme y toda clase de Pokémon caminando felices

-¡WOW! ¡GENIAL! – Dijo Inku feliz mientras lanzaba sus Pokéball al aire - ¡TODOS SALGAN!

De sus Pokéballs salieron su Snorlax, su Omanyte, Victini, Oddish, Onyx y Pichu, Kai hizo lo mismo y rio mientras sacaba a sus Pokémons pero se quedaba mirando a la Pokéball de Comfy, viendo como dentro de la misma el feliz Linoone giraba en vueltas deseando salir de la misma para estar con Kai

-Sal amigo – Dijo Kai mientras lanzaba la Pokéball de Comfy

Como era de esperarse, el Linoone no salió con los demás, se acurruco en el pie de Kai por un par de segundos y luego trepo hasta el hombro del mismo, el invernadero tenía casi un Kilómetro de largo y ancho y su altura era de veintisiete metros, todo tipo de Pokémon se podían mover libremente en el lugar, con un gran lago para los Pokémons de agua, unas cuantas secciones de arena para algunos Pokémons que se encontraban en desiertos y árboles para los voladores, más sin embargo hasta unos pocos minutos después, Inku se dio cuenta de que ese territorio no era lo suficientemente grande como para que los Pokémon pudieran moverse libremente

-Oye ¿No crees que esto no es bueno para ellos? Están encerrados…

-Pensé en lo mismo, por ello hay cuatro puertas, una arriba, por lo vidrios, para que los Pokémon voladores vuelen libremente, otra bajo el lago, para los de agua, una más como un puente tranquilo por el que los Pokémon fuera de esos tipo puedan salir al exterior y por último, una bajo la tierra, pero sin embargo ellos siempre regresan aquí, a veces con más de los suyos – Dijo feliz Kai antes de que un Gallade llegara por el túnel diciendo algo a Kai

-Bien, me alegra que tú – Dijo Inku antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo

-Bien, ya va a venir, todos recuerden, no viene a pelear, sino a relajarse igual que ustedes, pero los Pokémon agresivos no se acerquen mucho, los tipo roca aléjense un poco

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

-Ya lo descubrirás, pero dile a Onix que se aleje del lago

Inku hizo lo que se le dijo y Santuim se puso al lado de Kai, con Comfy en su espalda, todos los Pokémon de tipo agua se asustaron un poco al ver que el agua temblaba levemente, Inku se estaba inquietando, se estaba preparando para mandar a Oddish al ataque, el agua se calmó y se hizo una pequeña onda en el agua, como si una gota hubiera caído al centro del lago, en ese momento, él salío, Kai y todo su equipo se postraron ante aquel Pokémon, Inku y algunos Pokémon nuevos en el invernadero se quedaron de piedra mientras lo veían salir, Kyogre, el legendario Pokémon Rey del Mar

-Bienvenido, señor – Dijo Kai antes de mirar a Inku y bajarlo para hacerlo postrarse

Kyogre lanzo un leve suspiro, haciendo que Kai supiera que lo saludaba, Inku aún seguía congelado ¿Por qué el legendario Pokémon se encontraba con él? Luego de unos segundos más, Kai y los demás se levantaron, Santium le dijo a Kyogre que se sintiera como en casa y el legendario asintió, moviéndose por el lago felizmente, Inku una vez se aseguró que Kyogre no miraba, jalo de la muñeca de Kai y lo hizo darse media vuelta

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Kyogre? ¿Qué hace un legendario aquí? – Susurro Inku mientras señalaba a Kyogre

-Tranquilo, desde hace un par de meses los legendarios han comenzado a venir, además de que ambos tenemos un legendario

-Bueno, supongo que es cierto, espera… ¿Tenemos?

-Mira mi cinturón – Dijo Kai antes de que Inku mirara al cinturón de su amigo, en este se encontraban sus Pokéballs, tres Pokéballs normales, una Superball y por último, la Masterball que recibió en su décimo cumpleaños – En esta Masterball atrape a-

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, un par de vidrios se rompieron, alguien callo dentro del lago, alterando a muchos Pokémon, incluido Kyogre, quien pensaba que se trataba de su rival Groudon, pero sin embargo del lago salió Egao, enfadado y mirando al cielo

-¡Te dije que no me soltaras!

-¡EGAO! – Gritaron Kai e Inku al unisonó

-¿Eh? ¿Kai? ¿Inku? – Dijo Egao antes de recibir un Hidrochorro de Kyogre y hundirse en el lago

Hasta aquí de nuevo :D Espero les haya gustado, luego lo continuare y algo más: Hay un especial que pondré en ambas historias (Ash y May y Pokémon: Los dos hermanos) el cual, supongo ya sabrán de cual se trata: Pokémon Alpha y Omega, espero les vaya a gustar nwn ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Capitulo 4: Egao y el amor

Capítulo 4: Egao y el amor

Luego de una hora, Egao se cambió de ropa e Inku recogió a sus Pokémon, Kai por otra parte le pedía perdón a Kyogre por su amigo

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué caíste del cielo?

-Pues a mí Pidgeot se le antojo tirarme así que caí aquí Kai ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Larga historia, te la contare en un momento, tengo que abrirle la puerta a Ky-… ¡Ya llego! -Dijo Kai feliz mientras un timbre sonaba

-¿Quién llego?

Los tres subieron a la planta de arriba, para encontrarse con una chica dejando un par de bolsas cerca de la puerta, Egao e Inku se quedaron un tanto confundidos antes de que Kai corriera a abrazar a aquella chica

-¡WIII, YA LLEGASTE!

-Jaja, si, ya volví, mi madre te manda saludos – Dijo una chica antes de ser abrazada por Kai

-¡Arceus! ¡Yo te conozco! Eres… eres

-Carlita, hola Inku

-Ah ¿Ya se conocían?

-Sí, una vez me quede atrapado en una torre con Onix, ella me ayudo a bajar con su Hydreigon

-Sí, acabo de volver de la casa de mi madre, fui de visita, por eso tarde algo

La chica solo sonrío mientras Kai la abrazaba, la apariencia de la chica era: (Quienes hayan visto la película de Victini se pueden saltar esta parte) Piel clara, ojos azul marino, cabello negro, con un gorro rojo y blanco con un pompón en la parte superior y otros dos, uno en cada lado, usando un collar con un circulo blanco con el interior rojo y azul, un abrigo de cuello de tortuga que cambiaba de colores conforme bajaba, iniciando por el café, seguido de amarillo, rojo y una línea blanca en cada manga, una falda de mezclilla azul cobalto con los bordes un poco cortados y botas rojas con líneas café y blanco

-¿En serio Kai ha conseguido a alguien así?

-¿Por quién me estas tomando Egao?

-¿Eh? No, por nadie, es solo que me sorprende que tengas una novia así

-Pues sí, hizo mucho para tenerme – Dijo feliz la chica mientras abrazaba por detrás el cuello de Kai subiéndose a una caja

-¿Mucho? – Pregunto Inku mientras tomaba a Pichu

-Bueno… es un tanto vergonzoso, pero fue lindo, verán, nosotros nos conocimos hace dos años en una competencia, nos llevamos muy bien y nos hicimos amigos, peleábamos en pareja pero aún no teníamos nada más que una amistad, aunque yo no pude notar que lentamente Kai se enamoraba de mí y yo de él, aun así una noche nos enojamos por alguna razón, yo me marche a mi casa llorando y Kai se quedó de piedra en aquel lugar, me pase llorando toda la noche hasta que quede dormida, al día siguiente, desperté gracias a el sonido de una piedra chocando por mi ventana, seguido de una guitarra siendo afinada, Kai reunió a algunos músicos del pueblo y a sus Pokémon que hacían algunos efectos y comenzó a cantar afuera de mi casa, prácticamente declarándose, basto con solo dos canciones para convencerme, estas fueron On My Own de Ashes Remain y Best of Me de The Starting Line, nosotros no dejábamos de escuchar esas canciones juntos, así que en cuanto escuche la segunda canción comencé a llorar de felicidad, me vestí y salí a verlo, solo para que me dijera que le gustaba, a partir de entonces hemos sido pareja – Dijo Carlita mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kai sonrojada

-¿Kai hizo eso? – Pregunto Inku mientras se sentaba

-Me sorprende a mí también

-Vamos, ustedes no me conocen en ese sentido

-Es cierto – Dijo Carlita mientras Kai se sentaba en una silla frente a una mesa y Carlita en la mesa al lado de Kai – Aunque no lo crean, él es frío y demás si no lo ves como es, pero en realidad es bastante dulce en cuanto amor, incluso llegaría a decir que es empalagoso

-O-O-O-Oye… - Dijo Kai sonrojado

-Bueno, ya no quiero ser el único que este sin su pareja, Kai ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no te preocupes, mi casa es tu casa amigo

-Gracias

Inku sonrío y se marchó a tomar el teléfono mientras Kai y Carlita se besaban y Egao jugaba con Pichu, pero aquel beso fue interrumpido por una memoria de Kai

-¡MALDICIÓN, NO LE ABRÍ LA PUERTA A KYOGRE!

El legendario ya se había marchado gracias a que Santium le abrió la puerta mientras Kai subía a ver a Carlita, pasaron las horas, los cuatro se quedaron en una gran sala en el "santuario", con los Pokémon de todos viendo una película, de terror, por lo que Carlita estaba algo asustada abrazando a Kai, mientras Linoone y Santium comían como si nada, Kai estaba quedándose medio dormido, lo único que lo evitaba era el que Carlita lo abrazara, pero todos dieron un salto del susto al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

-Ah, ya llego

-¿Quién?

-Mi novia, ven Kai, todos si quieren, quiero que la conozcan

Todos subieron a la novia de Inku, ella estaba de espaldas pero la reconocieron al instante (Esta si la deben conocer todos, si no, busquen imágenes) era Yellow, una amiga de todos los que se encontraban ahí, fue amiga de Kai, Inku y Egao desde que tenían cinco años

-¡KAI, EGAO! ¡Qué alegría verlos! – Dijo Yellow mientras corría a abrazar a los dos

-¡¿YELLOW?! ¡¿TÚ ERES LA NOVIA DE INKU?! – Preguntaron Inku y Egao al unisonó

-Qué lindo saludo – Dijo algo triste Yellow al ver que no la saludaban

-Oh, lo lamento Yellow, hola, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía – Dijo Feliz Kai mientras la abrazaba

-Hola Yellow – Dijo feliz Egao

-Así está mejor, gracias chicos, los extrañe mucho – Dijo Yellow antes de separarse de los dos y que Carlita caminara al lado de Kai, tomando su mano - ¡WOW! ¿Ella es tu novia Kai?

-Sí, mi nombre es Carlita, hola, tú eres la amiga de los tres y novia de Inku ¿No?

-Sí, es un placer conocerte – Dijo Yellow ante de abrazar a Inku

-Espera… ¿Egao es el único soltero?

-Supongo que sí, pero bueno, volvamos abajo a terminar de ver la película – Dijo Inku mientras abrazaba a Yellow y besaba su mejilla

-¡Wiii! ¡Película! ¿De que ven?

-Estábamos viendo una de terror, ven, vamos a terminarla y a dormir – Dijo Kai mientras tomaba la mano de Carlita dirigiéndose a donde bajan al Santuario

-No… terror no… - Pensó temblorosa Yellow mientras Inku tomaba su mano

Las horas pasaron, terminaron la película, Yellow asustada y Carlita fingiendo estarlo para que Kai la abrazara, ignorando que Kai siempre hacía esto, todos quedaron dormidos, Kai y Santium comenzaron a hacer más grande la casa, Santium creando las paredes y Kai agregando detalles, crearon una habitación para cada quien, Kai y Carlita fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la nueva habitación, por el hecho de que los otros estaban dormidos, con Santium durmiendo al lado de la cama y Comfy acurrucado en la cabeza de Kai, aunque este último se quedó pensando por un rato, mientras escuchaba a Carlita tararear una canción que ambos crearon hace unos meses, luego se detuvo y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Kai

-Vamos a dormir cielo

-Seguro, perdón por quedarme despierto hasta ahora, solo… estoy pensando en cómo estará él…

-Tranquilo, es fuerte, no lo van a derrotar tan fácil, además de que esta protegido en otra dimensión

-Supongo que tienes razón… bien, vamos a dormir cielo – Dijo Kai antes de besar a Carlita para luego dormir acurrucado a la misma

Ahí descansaban los amigos, las hojas de Santium creando una suave canción de cuna mientras por la ventana se veía una sombra, la sombra de Dialga, que miraba a Kai para luego dormir al lado contrario que Santium

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, esto fue más como de presentaciones y demás pero bueno, aún faltan los especiales de invierno y demás para mis historias, no sé si alcanzare a actualizar el 31 pero por si acaso, feliz día de muertos :D ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
